Tailsdena
|image1=Tailsdena doll concept.png |caption1=Artwork since 2014 |fan/original=Fan character |universe=''Happy Tree Friends'' Sonic the Hedgehog |creator=User:Komachichuu |full_name=Tailsdena Doll |alias(es)=T.D.2 Dolly |birthplace=Professor Carter's Lab |residence=Happy Tree Town |species=Twin tailed fox Doll |age=16 years |gender=Female |height=4'11" ft. |weight=Unknown }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Komachichuu. resides in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog and Happy Tree Friends universes. Tailsdena is originally a shapeshifting character to either original or a fan character. The creator stuck with Fan since Tailsdena resides in a fandom setting either way. Tailsdena was created as an experiment to see how Sonic characters reacted to human-like situations. They found some stuffing from Tails Doll in a recent fight with Metal Sonic and Knuckles. Professor Carter found some of it and put it in her, giving her the abilities she is born with. Tailsdena is part doll and fox so she tends to stagger when keeping balance to walk. She is an orange fox with two tails with white tips. Her stomach, mouth, and inner ears are also white. She has waist length brown hair with side bangs that covers one of her eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved shirt with a darker red skirt and knee-high black boots. She always wears a black collar or choker with a chaos gem in the middle. When taken off, her doll antenna will come out from her head. Her Right eye is dark blue with a small black pupil and her left eye is completely red with a black slit for a pupil. As a child, she would wear a white eye patch to cover her deformed eye. As a child, Tailsdena would be very curious about things regarding to emotions in the world outside. Her parents always drove her away from going outside the house to prevent her from hurting anybody. The more she grew up, she would become bored of everything around her and she became more hostile from cabin fever. She eventually left; by that time she barely showed emotions to people she does not know until she smells their blood. If a specific "dere" type were to describe her, it would be a Kuudere (Somebody who shows no emotion on the outside but can get hostile and defensive on the ones they care about). *'Razor Sight:' She is capable of wielding a scythe out of her obscured eye. *'Flight:' Much like Tails, she is able to use her tails to fly but not for a long time. She flies 30 seconds shorter/slower than Tails does. *'Tails Doll:' They relate each other as siblings due to being the same species. While Tails Doll goes around showing fear to others, Tailsdena does not. *'Professor Derrick Carter:' Professor Carter is who created Tailsdena, as well as raised her like a father. Tailsdena sees him as that fatherly figure but to an extent. *'Melissa Carter:' Melissa Carter is the wife of Derrick Carter and raises Tailsdena as a motherly figure for her. *'Miles 'Tails' Prower:' They used to go around as friends until Tailsdena left one day. *'Amy Rose:' They sometimes talk to each other by media. She listens to Amy when she gawks on Sonic romantically. *'Blaze the Cat: '''She looks up to Blaze for teaching her how to use her abilities more wisely. *'Happy Tree Friends: '''She treats them all like a family she never had. Despite being in constant danger around them, she ends up being happy around them. *Tailsdena is the oldest OC and longest to be developed by her creator NatoOwO, taking over 6 months to create her to the best potential at the time. *Tailsdena got her name by the creator basing her on Tails doll and "ena" from Pinkamena Diane Pie, her favorite MLP character at the time. tailsdena_concept2.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Teenagers Category:Reality warpers Category:Fan characters Category:Komachichuu's characters Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Happy Tree Friends characters Category:Anthropomorphic objects Category:Characters related to canon characters Category:Characters who can fly